Floating Dreams
by XxmaddiehatterxX
Summary: Alice daughter of the richest man in London took a walk in their garden and meet a strange boy with white hair..IM RUNNING OUT OF LETTERS! BUT YOU SHOULD READ AliceXOCXOC stuff


"Alice dont go to far it looks like its about to rain!" Mother yelled after me.  
>"Honestly she thinks Im such a child.." I sighef to myself.<br>A cool breeze blew My black hair blowing past my face. I felt the first rain drop. But nothing could make me want to go back into that house. My father had come home from his office drunk for the fourth time this week. I imagined what life had been like before my father had gotten that big prmotion and started drinking to cope with the stress of owning the singel largest bussiness in London.  
>I stared at the garden. It seemed more lonley then ever the roses blooming quietly with no one to appreciate them. I walked over to them as if to comfort them. My father would surely scold me for not wareing any shoes. "Young Ladys should never run around like you do! Do you wish your father to be the mockery of the entire bussniess world!" He would scream at me. Mother would try to get him to calm down but she would just get hurt. I sighed at gazed up at the sky. It was a shade of gray that seemed to match the feeling of the day. The rain was now pouring down on my face. The silky blue dress my mom had made for me would now be ruined. I heard leaves rustteling. I whiped myself around to see what had mad the noise. Probualy a rabbit we have had so many lately. I gasped it was a man. He looked not more the 2 years older then me. I held my gaze on him , as he did the same to me. "ALICE!" I herd my father call. Then a slam in the distence. I could not take my eyes off this intruder though. He had moved his eyes though from left to right. Then silently walked off. "Wait come back!" I yelled.<br>"Alice are you back there?" My father yelled for me. Why wouldnt he just leave me alone? I stumbeled to my feet and ran after the stranger. I was determind to know who he was and what he was doing in our garden. I triped over a rock a silently cursed myself so my father wouldnt hear. When I looked up there the stranger was again he had the whitest hair you would ever see. He was wearing very odd clothing to. On his jacket there was a rabbit head embroidered with a 'x' stiched over the eye. He helped me up. But when I turned to him to say thank you he had vanished. I franticly looked around for him. Where on earth could he have gone. In the distence I herd my father call me ounce more. I walked further from him. And there the boy was standing by a tree. It was so large with huge branches and green leaves the size of a grown mans face. I stared at him Im not sure he noticed me. But he did the oddest thing he jumped down a hole! I ran to it to make sure he was okay , I had accsudenly slipped on the wet grass and fell in as well. It was much deeper then I thought I brased myself for inpact but it seemed like forever and my body soon relaxed. I no longer heard my father calling my name. Finally i landed on something with a soft thud. I looked up to see how far I had fallen but it was so dark. Finally i say a faint red glow and decided to follow it. I felt my way around. Under my feet I felt soft grass and some small flowers. I felt my way along the walls of the place they were cold stone. I looked around for the boy I was worried if he was hurt how would I get him back up to the surface? I started to feel a cold brezze flowing from the opening the red glow was comeing from. I gasped it was a city there was not much color besides all the red lights. It seemed so far away. A new breeze blew I felt a arm grab my hand and pull me back inside. I wanted to scream but another hand clasped down on my mouth. "What are you doing here?" a voice hissed at me in the darkness.  
>"I-I dont know I fell. Where am I?" I gasped pulling the hand away from my mouth.<br>"Humans arnt sussposed to be abel to travel through..." The voice mummbeled to himself. I took this chance to escape. I slid down to take him by surprise. It had worked. The hand had let go of me and I jumped to my feet and ran past him to the hole where i had fallen , i couldnt be that deep. But something had stoped me. White hair I screamed in my head.  
>I spun around to get a full on look at him. "You!" I yelled at him. He shushed me. "Come with me we need to talk..also you cant be seen in that. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a new place. I know that my dress isnt as nice as it was but really? I better not argue with him though, I dont know where the exit is yet, mabey I could get him to tell me if i play nice. After about a million tunnels that all looked the same , we came to a light is wasnt red like the lights of that city. It was white it made my eyes burn. When they finally ajusted we where in a magical cavern with a mini water fall and a small pound, the water glowed. There where flowers that were at least twice my height. "Ill be right back." He said I asked where he was going. But he was already long gone. I decided to take more of a look around. I walked over to the water that intriged me so, how could water glow like that? I stared down at it. I could still see myself in it though. I did not look like i thought i did. My long black hair was knotted in places and smooth in others. My feet were completely coded in dirt along with my knees and dress. I ran my fingers through my hair. It helped I think. After about 2 minutes i gave up and put my feet in the warm water to whash them, Im not sure what the point was they would just get dirty again without shoes. As if on que a pile of cloths was dropped next to me. "Change." He said plainly. Did he mean here? I didnt want to disobey so i started to unbuttin my dress. "W-what do you think your doing" he gasped a tiny bit of color played on his cheeks. "Go over there.." He said pointing to a corrner of the cavern that was covered by a thick curtin of flowers. I laughed and picked up the cloths and walked over to where he had pointed. I set the cloths down on the ground carefully. I wanted to know what they looked like before I put them on. I gasped they were like nothing I have ever seen before. It was a red dress the skirt puffed out. What was with the color red here? There was a arpron with a pocket on the frount of it red thread was embriodered into it along with a long string of chrams. There was a heart a clover a diamond and also a was a pair of black ballerina slippers. I blinked huh? Do these even count as real shoes? Oh well better then my bare feet. There were to ribbons. I guessed for my hair. After about five minutes of figiting with the cloths I finally had it just right. I sighed walking out of the corrner back to the water where he was waiting. "Now its time to talk." I stated<br>He nodded.  
>"Where are we? Whats going on? Where did you get these cloths?" I asked sitting down next to him. "Well you are in a place called Donera. And Im not sure on the secound part normaly people dont cross over between. And i bought them." I blinked at his answers. "Then how did you go up there? And why did you buy me cloths? Why red? What is your name?donera?" I countinued asking I needed answers. "My name is Mason.. <p>


End file.
